Forbidden Desires
by Baby10904
Summary: He was demon, the most powerful of his kind. A race as old as time itself. She was a priestess, practitioner of the Sacred Arts. Two beings never meant to unite. But...what happens when Fate has other ideas? Plans that go against everything the Ancients have deemed forbidden? Will both individuals survive Fate's meddling? Or will they both perish, as it was written so long ago?


**Forbidden Desires**

Sesshomaru Taisho, current CEO of Western Technologies, watched as the last remaining minutes slowly ticked away. He frowned, not at all pleased with the idea of having to sleep the sleep of mortals. Of what was to come. He glanced through the window, over at the setting sun, cursing the Heavens. He knew every healing herb and poison root, knew how to wield every weapon known to man, even learned to become a weapon himself. He was the most powerful of his kind and yet…even he was falling victim to the pull of his predatory nature.

Slowly, with infinite care, he rolled up the aging scroll, placing it back within its protective casing. He pushed away from his desk, teeth clenched, fighting the raging inferno coursing through his veins. He couldn't hold off the change for much longer. Golden orbs, drifted around the room. The library was lined with books, times and scrolls from floor to ceiling, on three of the four walls. Many contained his family's history, their rise to power. Others held magic deemed forbidden by his ancestors. The remaining few housed stock reports and his company's finances. A combination of both worlds.

He paused, gaze fixated on a set of swords hanging beside ancient battle armor, the metal gleaming in the light. Memories assaulted him of days long forgotten. Of a time where life was much simpler and less complicated. Where people were free to be who they truly were. Now…everybody had to hide behind fake smiles and friendly cheers, forced to act like everything was perfect with the world.

He wanted to hurl.

"Enter."

The study doors opened, revealing a fully armored man and his dog. The man bowed, completely aware of the battle being waged within his boss.

"The estate has been fully locked down for the night. Extra guards have been stationed throughout the surrounding grounds. You should go undisturbed tonight."

"Good. I leave everything to you until my return."

A clear dismissal.

"Of course, sir." The man bowed, closing the double doors behind him.

Sesshomaru's eyes glittered with a strange-red flame shining in the night as he moved silently through the open doors, onto the balcony. The changing of the seasons was evident in the coolness of the air, the changing of the leaves. Red eyes stared up at the Hunter's Moon. His blood pulsed. Within his mouth, fangs began to lengthen. He could feel his control slipping away, his beast was roaring with eagerness, claws barely sheathed. He drew the cool crisp air deep within his lungs, expanded his senses, searching for prey.

His frame, hard-corded muscle and superhuman strength shimmered, compacted, forming into a brightly glowing orb. It dipped, circled and swept over his ancestral home, streaking across the night sky.

He landed in a clearing that was small, at the edge of his territory, where the lush forest met the serene landscape of the Forbidden Mountains. Beastly eyes pierced the veil, revealing what was truly hidden. Skeletons covered in rusting armor and decaying clothing, dotted the rocky grounds. Scavenger birds were still picking at the rotting corpses. Tendrils of fog had already begun to creep down the mountain side. Lightning danced across the sky, forming deadly arcs, signaling the departure of his most hated of neighbors.

He gave up the fight, released his control, giving his other free reign. The gigantic white dog snarled, fangs dripping with acid, paws stomped and clawed the ground. A clear warning to those who trespassed onto his lands that death would be close behind them. It lifted its massive head, roaring out its intentions. Letting every creature foolish enough to venture out this night know that a predator was free.

The hunt had begun!


End file.
